Mondai Aru No Kazoku
by jendaiyu
Summary: [Multichaptered] Masing-masing hanya dua porsi? Padahal ini hari Minggu. Toushirou melirik jam dinding, hampir jam sembilan. Dia belum datang. Di luar kebiasaan. HijiMitsu, OkiKagu. AU


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorachi Hideaki**_ _空知英秋_ _is the original author of the_ _Gintama (_ _銀魂_ _)_ _manga, I definitely don't own anything._

 _ **.**_

Entry 3 untuk Shengsheng.

,

 **Mondai Aru No Kazoku : Family with a lot of troubles**

.

.

.

Aroma lembut teh hijau menguar mengisi ruang tamu yang sempit—memenuhi indra penciuman Hijikata Toushirou. Pria itu duduk bersila di atas _zabuton_. Meja kayu berkaki rendah persegi berada persis di depannya. Asbak rokok tergeletak di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan sebungkus rokok Marlboro dan pematik. Dia belum berniat merokok sebelum memakan sarapannya. Istrinya, Mitsuba; muncul dari dapur, membawa baki. Dengan hati-hati, Mitsuba meletakkan dua mangkuk nasi dengan taburan _wakame_ asin, dua mangkuk sup sayuran, dan dua buah _iyokan_.

Masing-masing hanya dua porsi? Padahal ini hari Minggu. Toushirou melirik jam dinding, hampir jam sembilan. _Dia_ belum datang. Di luar kebiasaan. Tapi Toushirou terlalu lapar untuk memikirkannya.

"Maaf terlambat menyiapkan sarapan, Toushirou-san," kata Mitsuba, duduk bersimpuh di seberang Hijikata.

Toushirou mengangguk mengerti, memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak keberatan dengan keterlambatan Mitsuba. Dia mengangkat mangkuk nasinya, segera makan dengan lahap. Mitsuba juga mulai makan, gerakannya lembut dan hati-hati.

"Tadi Sou-chan mengirimkan pesan di Line, katanya dia sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat, dia juga akan agak terlambat datang." Mitsuba memberitahu, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan dalam hati Toushirou tadi.

Toushirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkesan. Apa mungkin dia mulai belajar mandiri sehingga mencoba memasak sarapannya sendiri?

Keduanya menyantap sarapan dalam keheningan. Pagi-pagi mereka selalu seperti ini, Toushirou dan Mitsuba; sepasang suami istri yang menikah bulan Desember dua tahun lalu. Tanpa banyak mengobrol pun, mereka dapat memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Bahkan dalam kesunyian yang dingin dan canggung bagai lempengan besi itu, dalam diri mereka masing-masing menyimpan begitu banyak kehangatan dan rasa syukur.

Satu lagi hari Minggu yang sempurna.

Paling tidak, suasana hening di akhir pekan yang menenangkan itu akan berlangsung beberapa lama setiap paginya hingga terpecahkan oleh suara seorang pemuda dari luar. "Aneue, aku masuk ya!"

Pemuda yang merusak suasana di setiap hari Minggu sudah datang.

"Ah, Sou-chan, masuklah." Mitsuba berseru ramah. Toushirou sedikit kecewa karena orang itu tidak begitu terlambat.

Okita Sougo; adik Okita Mitsuba, segera muncul di ruang keluarga kediaman Hijikata, pemuda ini adik Mitsuba—baru lulus dari _Senmon Gakko_ Aichi Fukushi Iryo di Aichi, Nagoya. Parasnya manis dan lembut seperti kakak perempuannya, tapi sifat Mitsuba tidak ditemukan pada diri pemuda itu. Karena itu Toushirou tidak paham dengan jurusan studi yang dipilihnya—pekerjaan sosial. Toushirou cemas dengan nasib para lansia atau pasien berpenyakit mental yang pernah _dibantu_ Sougo. Pemuda itu tahun ini berusia dua puluh; tapi dia masih kekanakan, sadis, malas, sadis, dan tidak bertanggungjawab. Mitsuba bilang jika itu kesalahan dirinya dan orangtua mereka yang terus memanjakan anak itu, menurut Toushirou anak itu memang menyebalkan sejak masih bayi.

Toushirou dan Mitsuba saling mengenal sejak usia mereka sepuluh tahun. Saat itu suami istri Okita beserta dua anaknya terpaksa pindah ke Kawamoto; Ochi, perfektur Shimane karena si ayah kehilangan pekerjaan—suami istri itu tinggal di rumah tua reyot yang sudah lama kosong dan dijual murah oleh pemiliknya—membuka kedai _sake_ yang dinamai "Noroshi" di sana. Rumah mereka berada tepat di samping rumah Toushirou yang saat itu tinggal berdua bersama kakak laki-lakinya; Tamegorou yang masih bujangan. Tamegorou sudah berusia tiga puluhan waktu itu dan bekerja di stasiun sebagai penjaga peron. Mereka lahir dari ibu yang berbeda dan keduanya sama-sama tidak pernah mengenal ibu mereka. Toushirou juga tidak begitu kenal dengan ayah mereka karena pria sakit-sakitan itu meninggal ketika Toushirou masih berusia tiga tahun. Tetapi Toushirou tidak begitu memikirkannya karena Tamegorou menjaganya dengan baik. Pria ramah itu telah menjadi sosok kakak dan ayah sekaligus bagi Toushirou.

Toushirou tidak akan melupakan sore ketika tidurnya dibangunkan oleh ketukan berirama di pintu. Seorang gadis bermata teduh berdiri di depan rumahnya, rambut coklat terangnya yang halus jatuh tergerai sebatas bahu. Dia tersenyum. Detak jantung Toushirou meningkat, baru kali itu dia melihat anak perempuan yang begitu cantik. Toushirou lalu tersentak ketika mendengar sapaan ramah suara wanita dewasa—dia menatap sumber suara—wanita dewasa yang menggendong bayi yang usianya sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh bulan berdiri di sebelah anak perempuan cantik tadi. Toushirou sedikit malu karena melamun hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Bayi yang digendong si ibu berhenti mengunyah tangannya sendiri, lalu menyemburkan ludah ke wajah Toushirou.

Waktu tenang Toushirou bersama Mitsuba kembali dirusak oleh Sougo yang muncul dengan mengenakan kemeja biru tua lengan pendek yang berbahan lembut dan celana katun abu-abu. Rambutnya masih basah, acak-acakan, dan kemejanya tidak terkancing dengan benar. Tidak mengherankan untuk seseorang seperti Sougo.

"Hijikata-san, sudah kubilang kan jangan merokok di depan Aneue, aku akan membunuhmu dengan kejam kalau kau membuat Aneue berumur pendek." Sougo mengancam dengan nada bicara datar.

"Sou-chan… Aku tidak keberatan." Mitsuba menegur, suaranya tetap lembut.

Toushirou berdecak, mengamati pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu geser. Dalam hati mempertanyakan kenapa Sougo tidak langsung duduk dan mengganggu hidupnya seperti biasa.

"Hijikata-san, Aneue… Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu," kata Sougo tiba-tiba, nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

Toushirou dan Mitsuba meletakkan sumpit—berhenti makan, menyimak. Toushirou harap dia tidak lagi melukai seseorang karena berkelahi atau dicari polisi karena melanggar hukum seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku akan menikah."

Hening. Toushirou mengerutkan dahi.

"Eh?" Mitsuba terdengar tidak yakin.

Sougo mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menunjukkan emosi berarti. Dia melongok ke luar ruangan, "Oi, masuklah," katanya, memanggil seseorang di luar sana. Toushirou dapat mendengar suara derap kaki tergesa-gesa dan menghentak-hentak di lorong apartemennya, seperti suara langkah bocah berusia lima tahun yang tidak sabaran menghampiri penjual es krim.

Seorang gadis muda muncul dari ambang pintu—berdiri di sebelah Sougo—tampak berseri-seri. Rambut panjang jingga gadis itu dikuncir dua dengan pita merah. Dia mengenakan gaun tipis musim panas yang memamerkan kulit bahunya, dadanya sedikit terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kurus. Rok gaun gadis itu menggantung di atas lutut, mempertontonkan kakinya yang ditempeli banyak plester. Dia hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Sougo, tapi kepolosan khas anak-anak masih tersisa di parasnya yang mungil.

"Selamat pagi _aru_!" seru gadis itu riang, suaranya ringan dan nyaring, aksen bicaranya terdengar asing di telinga Toushirou dan Mitsuba, "Mulai hari ini aku akan jadi istri orang ini, kuharap dia tidak membuatku kelaparan, mohon bantuannya!"

"Namanya Ci—Kagura. Logat bicaranya agak aneh karena dia lahir dan tinggal di Guatemala sampai berusia tujuh tahun." Sougo memperkenalkan.

Kagura menendang kaki Sougo,"Yang benar Guizhou, bodoh!"

"Sama saja tahu!"

Toushirou mengernyit, dia bertukar pandang dengan istrinya sebentar, sepertinya mereka sepemikiran. Toushirou sangat paham dengan kecemasan istrinya, Mitsuba memang memanjakan Sougo dan selalu berusaha memenuhi keinginan si Adik. Tapi wanita itu juga punya perhitungan sendiri. Mitsuba mengangguk pada Toushirou, memberi isyarat jika dia yang akan mulai bicara pada adiknya.

"Calon istrimu manis sekali, Sou-chan. Aku tak sabar ingin punya adik perempuan," ujar Mitsuba, terdengar riang.

Toushirou menganga, ternyata Mitsuba tidak berpihak padanya.

Menelan ludah, Toushirou memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. "Sougo, berapa umurnya sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sougo duduk bersila di tempat kosong di sebelah Toushirou. Kagura mengikuti,mengisi sisi kosong di sebelah Mitsuba. Gadis itu _juga_ duduk bersila.

"Sebentar lagi dia tujuh belas tahun kok," jawab Sougo enteng.

"Dia masih enam belas tahun?!" Toushirou berteriak, "Sougo aku tahu selama ini kau memang sadis, bodoh, dan tidak waras. Tapi menikahi seseorang—terutama yang masih anak-anak—berbeda dengan memelihara bekicot!"

Kagura memukul meja dan menjambak rambut Toushirou, "Beraninya menyamakan aku dengan bekicot! Om-om Botak!"

Toushirou menggeram, berusaha menarik rambutnya, beberapa helai rontok di genggaman Kagura, "Dan dia jelas sama bermasalahnya denganmu!"

"Toushirou-san, aku rasa mereka sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang." Mitsuba bilang.

"Matang-matang?! Kita bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka saling kenal! Kita baru kenal anak ini barusan kan?"

"Beraninya meragukan keputusan kami! Sadi—Sougo, beritahu si Botak ini biar dia paham betapa serius hubungan kita!"

"Baik. Asal kau tahu Hijikata-san, kami saling kenal dua bulan yang lalu. Pertemuan kami singkat tapi mengesankan," Sougo mulai bercerita, "Di tengah malam, saat aku sedang menyetir mobil menuju sungai Toyokawa, Cina—Kagura maksudku, menyeberang tiba-tiba. Kalau saja tidak menginjak rem tepat waktu, aku pasti sudah masuk penjara dan tidak bisa menyiksamu lagi Hijikata-san."

 _Kenapa dia tengah malam menyetir ke sungai_ _Toyokawa_ _? Apa yang dia bawa? Mayat?_ Tapi Toushirou menunggu, menelan ludah.

"Kagura tengah dikejar polisi dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Jelas dia bukan orang yang mencurigakan. Jadi aku menyuruhnya naik ke mobil dan kami melarikan diri ke Love Ho terdekat—"

"Tunggu!" Toushirou memotong, "p-polisi? Kau membawa seseorang yang dikejar polisi? Dan dari semua tempat… Love Ho?"

Sougo mengangguk yakin. "Jangan salah paham Hijikata-san, melihat gadis malang yang terluka membuat aku… Sedikit bersemangat."

"Kau memang menjijikkan, Sadis! Jika aku tahu waktu itu kau bukan berniat menyelamatkanku, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu malam itu!" Kagura menendang kaki Sougo di bawah meja, pemuda itu membalas.

"Cina, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya!" Sougo menghentikan kakinya. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, gadis ini tidak biasa. Dia tidak membiarkan aku melakukan apa pun. Dia justru menghajarku semalaman… Gadis lain pasti sudah lupa diri dan bersedia diperlakukan seperti hewan. Aku tertarik, jadi aku melamarnya."

Toushirou menghela napas panjang, memijat keningnya. Semakin dijelaskan, dia malah makin tidak paham. Mitsuba juga tampak bingung. Jadi dia berdehem, menjernihkan tenggorokan, lalu bertanya, "Kagura-chan, boleh aku tahu… Kenapa kau bersedia menikahi Sou-chan?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mau sih…. Tapi ketika kami berjalan-jalan di Taman Heiwa, aku menyadari ada banyak gadis yang menatap iri padaku. Aku tidak paham apa bagusnya orang ini. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu seumur hidup," jelas Kagura, menyeringai nakal.

 _Romeo dan Juliet pasti menangis._ Pikir Toushirou. Helaan napas kerasnya terdengar lagi. Dia bahkan ragu apakah dua anak muda bodoh ini paham arti kata 'menikah'. Toushirou tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan lebih jauh lagi. Sougo paling-paling cuma membodohinya seperti biasa.

Toushirou menghela napas panjang. "Sougo, jika kau mau menikahi gadis seumur dia, kau harus dapat persetujuan orangtua. Aku ragu kalau kau—"

"Ayahnya sudah setuju. Pria itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis mencurigakannya, jadi _kurasa_ dia seharusnya senang kalau aku mengambil putri terlantarnya sebagai istri dan me—merawatnya."

Sougo memang bilang begitu, tapi Toushirou mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kau mengancamnya kan?"

"Bukan mengancam, aku hanya membuatnya mendengar kenyataan."

"Meski begitu kau tidak bisa sembarang—"

"Dia hamil. Hijikata-san."

Mitsuba terkesiap, lengannya menyenggol mangkuk sup—isinya yang tinggal sedikit tumpah dan membentuk genangan kecil di meja.

Toushirou tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

つづく

* * *

Trying to be productive now and this is the result. Leave a review please?


End file.
